Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. He is a white hedgehog with powerful psychic abilities who hails from the future. Silver was created in order to utilize the new physics engine added to Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006). Silver wears gold cuffs that go around his wrists and legs that are just a bit higher than his gloves and boots. Cyan lines encircle the cuffs, probably reassembling his ESP abilities. Silver's boots are indigo colored down the side and have teal-coloured tips. A white line goes straight down the middle to the teal tip. On the top of the middle of his shoe is a red gem-like adornment. The design on his gloves have a cyan circle that has a line at the bottom that goes down to his cuff. These help him utilize his ESP. In the English version of Sonic the Hedgehog, he is voiced by Pete Capella. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Daisuke Ono. Meeting Shadow He met Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) while confusing him for Mephiles. Eventually then worked together when they went back in time. It should be noted that in Sonic and the Black Knight, Silver's knight name is from the son of Lancelot, Shadow's knight name,so it may be possible that Silver is a descendent of Shadow ,though this is only an estimate. Relationship with Shadow Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Silver was wrapped in a portal finding himself in a forest ,needed into going back to the future, therefore his main part of the story is when Silver and Blaze need to find out there way back to the future. Later he meets Mephilies ,giving him a rumor of Sonic being the Iblis trigger. Mephilies tricks Silver in order to kill Sonic,noticebly making Elise cry to unleash the flames of disaster. During his hunt for Sonic he fights Shadow ,meaningfully Shadow tries to save Sonic. Shadow beats silver with Chaos Control.They also went back in time to help Elise. Sonic Rivals He dosent appear to be seen along with Shadow but during the story mode you have an interaction,thus saying,Silver was telling Shadow to get out of his way, basically, Shadow dosent leave him and they race. At the Meteor Base Zone, they develop a bond. Silver and Shadow help each other take Eggman Nega back to the future. Sonic Rivals 2 Sonic and the Black Knight They actually again do not see each other.Silver being a multiplayer character in the game,thus,it is not pointed in the game that Shadow is Lancelot and Silver is Galahad,in the ledgend Galahad is the Son of Lancelot. Personality Silver has "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. Also, he believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. Although seemingly serious in nature, an interview states that Silver is young and slightly immature. 1 Blaze actually comments on this, claiming that he is naive and insecure when alone several times. Before sacrificing herself she comments, "You're still so naive. But...I've always liked that about you." Silver is also kind hearted and is always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. Silver also has a disliking for anyone that gets in his way, most likely in Sonic Rivals 1&2, this could show that Silver can be rude and is not always kind hearted. He also seems to be somewhat cocky in Sonic Rivals 2 because when you play as him in Sonic Rivals 2 and pass your rival, he'll say, "I'm better." or if you win a race or battle: "Who's the best?" In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, one you win a race he says, "I am not to be trifled with!" Abilities Silver, in his first appearance, possessed no super-speed like Sonic and Shadow. Starting with the retcon in Sonic Rivals, he is able to run at a comparable speed to them and can access Spin Dash and Homing Attack. In his original time line, with lava everywhere, Silver could not run anywhere, so he used his psychic powers and thus never gained any super-speed. Silver's main power is his Psychokinesis, being able to lift or throw people and objects tremendous distances with great force. He can also manipulate himself, levitating in the air and even moving at high speeds, but not in the same league as Sonic and Shadow. He can also project energy blasts that can either stun or deal damage to others, teleport short distances, and even form a bubble of pure psychokinetic energies that paralyze his targets. In Sonic Rivals, he is also capable of using his ESP to confuse his enemies. Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver has the ability to use Chaos Control, and is able to transform into a Super Form using all seven Chaos Emeralds. Friends/Allies *Blaze the Cat (Best Friend/life-long friend in an alternate timeline) *Espio the Chameleon (Good Friend) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Rival and Ally) *Knuckles the Echidna (Rival and Ally) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Rival and Ally) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) only) *Rob O' the Hedge (Archie Comics only) Enemies *Eggman Nega (Worst Enemy) *Dr. Eggman (They haven't fought yet) *Ifrit (Sonic Rivals 2) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Metal Sonic 3.0 (Sonic Rivals 2) *Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie Comics only) Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Rival and Ally) *Knuckles the Echidna (Rival and Ally) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Rival and Ally) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Rivals 2) References Category:Characters Category:Hedgehogs